The Entropy Mod
by Action Sauce
Summary: My friend has recently left me a computer with some strange content. Namely, a mod that I have never heard of before. The things that I've encountered in the mod are fairly odd, and perhaps even a little disturbing. Read at your own risk. I'll be trying to update this with new entries as much as possible.
1. Entry 1

**Before we start, I would like to tell everyone that this is not a story, technically speaking. It is, or at least will be, a series of journal entries that I will upload online to share my findings. What I've seen so far was pretty interesting, and I hope I can find some more cool stuff to share with you guys. You probably have no idea what I am talking about right now, so I'll just get started now.**

* * *

Back in elementary school, I was a total Minecraft addict. I spent almost every minute of free time I could afford playing the game, dismissing my homework and academic success as a secondary priority. The only friends I had also played the game, although none of them played as often as me. The moment I got home from school, I would finish my homework in a rush to get back on the computer. There, I would sort of sink into my own little fantasy world in Minecraft, building, destroying and governing. It felt oddly satisfying to watch your own empires rise and fall, all simulated inside a virtual game world. I used to consider myself a "hardcore gamer", a title that I had took much pride in.

One of my friends who played with me often was also a bit of an addict. For privacy reasons, I will be referring to him as Jake. He was a little older than the rest of us, already moving on to his second year in high school. His marks were also surprisingly high, for the amount of time he spent gaming with us.

He had passed away, just five months ago.

I was quite shocked, and sad when I received the news. Jake had been one of my best minecraft "soldiers", so to speak. Together, we had won a Hunger Games, hosted by one of my other friends. We shared several servers together, just between the two of us, building up cities and castles from the ground up. Jake was the closest thing ever had to a healthy human relationship.

The police told everyone he had committed suicide. He had been found alone in the woods, wearing nothing but a shirt and track pants, self-inflicted marks all over his body. Now that I think of it, he had been acting a little more reserved during the weeks preceeding his death. I felt guilty for not asking him about it; I should've been a better friend.

He gave me his laptop just a day before he died. Evidently, he had already planned everything out. Most of the data was already wiped from the hard drive, with the exception of a single folder labeled "Minecraft", and an unupdated version of the game itself.

I briefly skimmed through the contents the night he had given it to me, and found nothing of interest. After, I put it away in my closet, never knowing what it contained.

It was only yesterday when I had found what he really had on that laptop of his, and it's what I will be sharing with you today.

There were two nondescript text files in the folder, and another folder labeled "Entropy". The text files were just notes about some world he had been creating, and Entropy turned out to be a mod he had recently installed. I thought there wouldn't really be any harm in trying it out. It was probably what he had wanted, after all; why else would he leave me a computer with nothing but a game and a mod?

I've always been told that I was a very impulsive character, leaping into the dark without hesitation or thought of what consequences may ensue. I completely ignored both text files and went straight to the game. It was still in 1.8, what I liked to refer to as the "Age of Endermen".

There were two saved worlds; one labeled "New World" and the other "Ellie". Ellie had been the name of one of Jake's ex girlfriends; one that I had not particularly liked for her snappy personality. It made me wonder as to why he would name a world after her. Did he, perhaps, still retain some feelings for her?

I opened up "New World" first. Immediately, I found myself standing in what seemed like a hole in the ground; stone on all sides, a single torch, bed and chest. There was a narrow, two-by-two passageway leading off into the darkness, some of it blocked off with dirt. I had several more dirt blocks in my hand, as if I had been in the middle of blocking it off. I suppose Jake must've had a reason for doing such a thing, and I quickly finished the job for him. Unsurprisingly, mob noises began to fill the air as soon as the last block was put in place.

I began to explore the little bunker Jake had set up. The ceiling was three blocks high, and the floor was a meager four by four. The chest only contained a few torches and a stone sword, used up almost to breaking point.

Getting annoyed by the incessant growl of zombies outside my makeshift barrier, I went to pause menu and set the difficulty to "Peaceful". The god-awful noises stopped, and I broke down the wall, eager to get out of the claustrophobic little room.

I grabbed the torches from the chest, and began walking down the hallway. I didn't know how long it extended, so I placed my torches conservatively, at intervals of about thirty blocks. By the time my torches had run out, I was still nowhere close to seeing anything at the end of the tunnel.

I contemplated going back to break some old torches and continue using them, but I decided it would be faster if I just kept going. I kept walking, trying to ignore the impulse to turn back.

It seemed like an entire hour before I finally reached the door at the end. It was iron, and there was nothing else in sight, so I broke it down. Leaving the place, I found myself in a small clearing in the forest, having emerged from a hole in the hill behind me. Tall, dark trees surrounded every side, and I almost felt a little intimidated by the way they clustered around me.

I began to hear something that sounded like someone panting from exhaustion. It started off as a quiet but constant noise, that grew louder and louder, as if it were getting closer. I whipped out my sword, preparing to take on any threat that would come close.

A pale figure dashed out from behind the trees, at almost inhuman speed. The closest thing I had seen to something moving that fast was an enderman's teleportation. I didn't even get a glimpse of its face before my health bar rapidly depleted, leaving me with the respawn screen. I sighed, and clicked respawn.

I found myself back at the bunker. Frustrated, and not wanting to walk back out the tunnel, I exited the world and shut down the computer, planning to go back to explore the world when I was in a better mood.

It was only after I had left the game did I realize my settings were still on peaceful.

* * *

**The only explanation was that the Entropy mod had something to do with it. I'm going to do a little bit of prying now, see what I can get out of it. At least perhaps identify whatever mob had killed me. I suppose I'll upload another entry tomorrow, share some of my findings. If anyone wants to do a bit of their own "detective work", feel free to share it with me.**


	2. Entry 2

**Alright, for this entry, I have two things to share with you. The first is an extract from one of the text documents Jake had left me. They're both quite long, well over ten pages, and I have not even finished reading the first. I took out all the important parts, and compiled them into one passage.**

**The second, and probably more important, is what I have encountered in the game itself. I have now started exploring both worlds, New World and Ellie, and have documented what I have seen below. The things in New World were unsettling, but they were nothing compared to the latter. That second world... was downright disturbing.**

**Now I suppose you're probably bored of my rambling, so I'll begin my story then.**

* * *

First off, let me show you the passage that Jake had written. Note that the parts that I have deemed unimportant have been removed, so this is not the complete text. I've also removed the odd typo here and there.

_The Entropy Mod was designed for the version 1.8. I have not yet checked if it works for updated versions, and I don't plan to either. Do not update the game, do not delete or create any worlds. Do not try deleting, modifying, or downloading anything at all. Everything in this computer, with the exception of the two worlds I have created, must remain untouched._

_From what I have encountered so far, the Entropy Mod changes many aspects of gameplay, as well as adds three new mobs. They all have the ability to spawn on peaceful, regardless of how dangerous they are. One of the mobs is extremely aggressive and fast, it is to be avoided at all costs. I've taken a few screenshots of it and saved them in this file, so you will know them when you encounter them._

_The atmosphere of the game is also changed. The game music is removed, day-night cycles become erratic, and a constant, annoying hum seems to fill the air. I've tried turning my volume down and it hasn't worked, so I can only assume it was my speakers._

That's as far as I've read to; I've never had much patience with long texts. I looked for the screenshots mentioned, but I didn't find any. Perhaps he deleted them before he gave the computer to me?

I decided to go take a few of them myself, maybe post the links here later. Armed with my new knowledge of this mod, I've returned to the game, intent on exploring both worlds. My curiosity was only growing as I discovered more and more.

I chose to play on New World first, simply because I had already done so, and would know what was coming. I found myself back at the small stone bunker, with the chest and the bed. I grabbed the torches off the walls as I went down the hall again, thinking that I would use them later on.

The hallway seemed a lot shorter this time; perhaps it was the lack of suspense that had made me believe time was passing faster? Nonetheless, I went back into the clearing. My items were still there, surprisingly. Judging by the time I had been playing, they should've disappeared a while ago. I'll add that to Jake's notes when I have time.

The area seemed noticeably dimmer and desaturated. I checked my brightness settings both in-game and on the laptop. They were both set to max; perhaps this was again, something else that the mod changed?

I began to hear a noise in the distance, and I felt a cold, tingling sensation shoot down my spine. Was it that mob again, the one I could only describe as a white blur? I readied my sword, knowing that I would stand no chance but not planning to go without a fight.

The noise continued, but did not change in volume. I let my guard down for a moment, then paused, looking around. A glimpse of red flashed across the corner of my eye. I followed it, seeing a figure in the distance.

Remembering what had happened last time, I approached slower than before, cautious of what may be waiting for me. When I finally reached the source of the racket, I saw something quite bizarre.

It could only be described as a translucent black figure, with glowing red eyes, almost like a spider with an invisibility potion. A villager was running into it over and over again, damaging itself each time. Eventually, the villager collapsed. The black figure, on the other hand, did not even move.

I approached it, examining it in detail. The two read eyes were small, only a pixel each. What appeared to be a red belt circled around its waist, and its entire body seemed to glow with a dark light. I know light can't be dark, but I can't think of any other way to describe it.

I swung my sword at it, once, twice. Nothing happened; it didn't take damage, didn't jump back, didn't even turn to defend itself. It just stood there, silently, as if mocking my pitiful attempts to cause it harm.

Frustrated, I exited the world. Maybe I'd have a bit more luck with "Ellie".

The first thing I noticed when I entered the world was the darkness. No, not just shadows. I was surrounded by an enveloping, pitch-black blanket that seemed to smother down upon me. I couldn't even see my own hand.

The darkness lasted for about a second, before it gave way to a dazzling flash. I shut my eyes for a second, temporarily blinded by the intensity. When I opened my eyes again, I was in a superflat world, trees all around me.

The world was oddly colored. The sky was a fiery red, no clouds in sight. The ground was as black as charcoal, as were the leaves of the trees. I had nothing in my inventory except what appeared to be a pair of glasses. Something else from the mod, no doubt.

Seeing nothing else to do, I put on the glasses.

Instantly, the world transformed. The trees were no longer trees, but towering claws reaching from the ground and swaying in the air. Black, ominous clouds filled the sky, and the ground itself seemed to move underneath me. The camera swayed for a moment, almost as if my character was staggering back from the sudden rush of new information.

But the environment change was the smallest part. When I looked off to the horizon, I saw what appeared to be a line of white. I squinted, trying to make out what it was.

It was only until they started getting closer when I realized the line was made of mobs, a massive horde all charging at me at once. I began approaching them; by their speed, they were all duplicates of the mob that had attacked me in "New World".

As the mobs got closer, I began to make out the fine details of their contruction; they all appeared to have blank faces with two red eyes, and a skeletal body beneath. Their arms were stretched backwards, longer than they had any right to be. The all-too-human panting began, and grew in volume as the mobs stampeded towards me.

"Run."

I jumped when I heard the voice, almost wetting myself. The harsh, rasping voice that had come from the speakers reflected exactly what I was thinking. Without hesitation, I obeyed.

I sprinted as fast as the game would let me, but even that was nowhere near enough to escape. The mods caught up in less than five seconds, tearing away at my health bar until I died.

I sighed, and banged my fist on the table. No luck, I guess.

I turned back to the game, and noticed something odd. Instead of a respawn screen, there was a pixelated face, looking at me. It was too pale, and its eyes were to big to be human. Underneath, there were two options: "Die", or "Reincarnate".

I found this a little too disturbing. What kind of sick-minded bastard had created this mod, anyways? Not planning to die, I clicked "Reincarnate".

Immediately, the thing in the middle of the screen grew to twice its size, and opened its mouth wide, until it covered a third of its face. Its expression twisted into one of unimaginable rage, red pixels pouring from its eyes rapidly. I wet myself.

As quickly as it had come, the transformation disappeared, and then the face itself. I was greeted by the Minecraft menu screen, with the blurred background and yellow splash text.

I took a moment to calm down. My heartbeat was still racing from my encounter with-whatever the hell that thing was. I took a deep breath.

I clicked the "Singleplayer" option, somewhat disturbed but still curious. It gave me the list of worlds, and it was then when I realized that "Ellie" had disappeared, replaced by another world. "Persephone".

I reached to click it, but something stopped me. I felt a sense of dread as I regarded the new world with suspicion. Deciding that I had had enough for one day, I closed the game and shut off the computer.

* * *

**I'll try and post again tomorrow, or in two days, depending on how much progress I make. I'm starting to feel a little odd about this mod; if you still want to do some digging about it yourself, go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you.**


End file.
